Compañía de Repulsores Aratech/Leyendas
|rol = *Fabricante de droides *Fabricante de armas *Fabricante de vehículos |productos = *Moto deslilzadora 74-ZThe Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels *Elevador repulsor LS-95Star Wars Adventure Journal 11 |hidec = |fundación = |disuelta = |afiliación =*República Galáctica *Imperio Galáctico |era = *Era de la Antigua República *Era del alzamiento del Imperio *Era de la Rebelión }} Aratech era un fabricante que comenzó antes del 4.000 ABY y fabricaba, entre otras cosas, rifles de francotirador y droides del sistema de planificación de infraestructura G0-T0, incluida la unidad más infame, conocida simplemente como G0-T0 o "Goto". La compañía a menudo estaba en desacuerdo con la gran Corporación Czerka, a quien consideraba como conservadora e inmoral. Cuando varios G0-T0 se rebelaron contra la República Galáctica en el 3.946 ABY, la mala prensa casi llevó a la bancarrota a Aratech. Su segundo intento con los droides en sistema de red fue la supercomputadora BRT. Siendo otro fracaso, Aratech abandonó la fabricación de droides y se centró en la tecnología de repulsores. Como Compañía de Repulsores Aratech, se comprometió a apoyar a la República durante las Guerras Clon. Su producto más notable fue la moto deslizadora 74-Z, que permaneció en servicio durante las Guerras Clon y el reinado del Imperio Galáctico de Palpatine. Durante la era del Alzamiento del Imperio, la Corporación Aratech envió personal de apoyo a varios puestos avanzados y guarniciones. Historia Aratech se formó antes del 4.000 ABY como un fabricante de armas y droides. La compañía finalmente se convirtió en la Compañía de Repulsores Aratech y fabricó la moto deslizadora 74-Z para la República Galáctica. Los miembros del personal de la Corporación Aratech ofrecieron sesiones informativas y capacitaciones avanzadas al personal de motos exploradoras del Imperio. Apariciones *''Star Wars: Caballeros de la Antigua República'' *''Star Wars: Caballeros de la Antigua República II: Los Señores Sith'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' * * * *''Republic Commando: Triple Zero'' *''La Prueba del Jedi'' *''A New Hope: The Life of Luke Skywalker'' *''Scavenger Hunt'' *''Black Ice'' *''The Game Chambers of Questal'' *''Death in the Undercity'' * * *''Beyond the Rim'' *''Lealtad'' *''Choices of One'' * * *''X-wing: Wedge's Gamble'' * *''Destino de los Jedi: Abyss'' *''Destino de los Jedi: Vortex'' Fuentes *''Imperial Sourcebook'' *''Galaxy Guide 5: Return of the Jedi'' *''Rebel Alliance Sourcebook'' *''Cracken's Rebel Field Guide'' *''Heir to the Empire Sourcebook'' *''Galaxy Guide 7: Mos Eisley'' *''Galaxy Guide 9: Fragments from the Rim'' *''The Last Command Sourcebook'' *''Rebel Alliance Sourcebook'', Second Edition *''Star Wars Sourcebook'', Second Edition *''Imperial Sourcebook'', Second Edition *''Star Wars Miniatures Battles Companion'' *''Galaxy Guide 11: Criminal Organizations'' * *''Goroth: Slave of the Empire'' *''Star Wars: The Power of the Force'' (1995) *''Galladinium's Fantastic Technology'' *''Rules of Engagement: The Rebel SpecForce Handbook'' *''Arms & Equipment Guide'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''Order 66: Destroy All Jedi'' *''The Essential Guide to Droids'' *''The Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' *''Shadows of the Empire Planets Guide'' * * * *''Star Wars: Attack of the Clones: The Illustrated Companion'' *''Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' *''The New Essential Guide to Droids'' * *''Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide'' *''The Force Unleashed Campaign Guide'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Incredible Vehicles'' *''Star Wars: Edge of the Empire Beginner Game'' *''Star Wars: Edge of the Empire Core Rulebook'' *''Enter the Unknown'' *''Suns of Fortune'' * *''Fortalezas de la Resistencia'' *''Endless Vigil'' * }} Notas y referencias Categoría:Productos de la Compañía de Repulsores Aratech Categoría:Compañías fabricantes de armamento Categoría:Fabricantes de droides Categoría:Fabricantes de vehículos repulsores